En el olvido
by Haruka-Shiho
Summary: Kagome y Rin se debaten entre la vida y la muerte, Inuyasha no llego a tiempo para salvarlas, desde ese momento se desencadena una serie de eventos que involucran a otro mundo, en especial a dos shinobis.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hace tiempo que esto estaba rondado en mi mente sinceramente no sé si tendrá aceptación pero aquí les dejo la historia.

Naruto ni Inuyasha me pertenecen

 **EPOCA FEUDAL**

Observaba el cielo azul con detenimiento, perdiéndose por completo en sus pensamientos, poco a poco fue recordando cómo había llegado a la era feudal, la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha y lo libero de su sello, a partir de entonces su vida se vio envuelta en un sinfín de cosas, las aventuras que vivió al lado de sus amigos, los problemas que tuvieron que sobrellevar, muchas veces rieron, lloraron, salieron heridos, hasta que al final lograron derrotar de una vez por todas a Naraku, sin embargo ella había tenido que volver a su época después de pedir el deseo de que la perla de Shikon desapareciera para siempre, en ese tiempo había extrañado a sus amigos y a Inuyasha el ser de quien se enamoró perdidamente. Pero había podido regresar y ahora permanecía al lado de su amado Hanyou.

-Se lo diré hoy-Estaba más que feliz, hace poco que Kagome Higurashi había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Sango y Rin ya lo sabían por lo tanto solo faltaba darle la gran noticia al Hanyou. Volvió a la aldea con paso lento, al llegar se encontró con Miroku quien la saludo, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa al igual que Rin, ansiosa pregunto por Inuyasha, al enterarse que se hallaba en el bosque decidió ir junto a Rin quien había crecido bastante ahora era una adolescente muy hermosa, desde que el Yokai perro la dejo en la aldea ambas se habían hecho muy cercanas.

-¿Señorita Kagome?

-Dime Rin

-Que cree que sea, es decir ¿niño o niña?

-Umnh…..no lo sé, pero bueno en esta época no existe forma de saberlo, si estuviéramos en mi época sabríamos el sexo del bebe sin ningún problema supongo que tendremos que esperar a que nazca aunque admito que me muero de la curiosidad.

-Rin también tiene curiosidad pero también estoy muy ansiosa, ya quiero que nazca.

Ella sonrió ante eso. Rin era una chica muy gentil y muy amable, sinceramente estaba feliz de haberla conocido, la consideraba como una hermanita y al mismo tiempo ella era una Hermana para ella.

-¿Qué es eso?- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una enorme energía negativa, el aire se puso pesado, a lo lejos se escuchó un explosión.

-¡Kagome-sama la aldea!

-Rin regresemos, lo que sea que esté sucediendo nos necesitan-Empezaron a correr con el afán de llegar a la aldea cuando de repente una gran serpiente las atrapo a ambas arrastrándolas, pero Kagome uso su poder espiritual purificándola al instante. Sin embargo de en medio del bosque apareció un hombre, con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, de cabello negro, ojos rojos al igual que la sangre.

\- Shikon no Miko - Kagome y Rin se sobresaltaron al oír esa voz, aun agitadas se levantaron del suelo al que habían caído, ese hombre emitía un aura de pura maldad. Al fijarse mejor descubrieron que se trataba de un Yokai.

-¿Quién eres?-Kagome estaba asustada sea quien fuere ese sujeto tenia un mal presentimiento sin más levanto una barrera para proteger a Rin y a ella misma.

Mientras tato en la aldea se podían escuchar gritos proveniente de niños y algunos adultos y no era para menos habían sido atacados de un momento a otro, en esa explosión desaparecieron muchas cabañas, había heridos pero afortunadamente nadie había muerto, la anciana Kaede hacia todo lo posible para que se calmaran, mientras que Sango y Miroku luchaban contra cuatro serpientes gigantes que habían aparecido.

-¡Viento Cortante!- Ese ataque había terminado con dos de esas serpientes. Inuyasha había corrido con todas su fuerzas después de oír a aquella explosión.

-¡Sango donde esta Kagome!

-¡Debe de estar en el bosque ve a buscarla nosotros nos encargaremos del resto!

Sin más empezó a correr cuando de repente sintió dos aromas, sorprendido se paró abruptamente dirigiendo su mirada al lugar del que provenía, no daba crédito a lo que estaba percibiendo eso era imposible pero para creerlo tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Kikyo-menciono corriendo hacia el lugar

-Shikon no miko al fin te he encontrado-Menciono antes de sacar una espada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos destruyo la barrera de Kagome. Esta tomo de las manos a Rin y corrió tanto como se lo permitían sus pies, sentía tanto miedo, esa aura era más maligna que la del mismo Naraku, no sabía ni hacia donde se dirigía tan solo quería huir de aquel sujeto.

-No sirve de nada Huir, eres mi presa-Vocifero el Yokai, desapareciendo al instante.

-Señorita Kagome nos persigue y se está acercando-Jadeo Rin, Kagome no respondió solo siguió corriendo, hasta que llegaron a un acantilado, quisieron tomar un camino diferente pero era tarde no había escapatoria. Antes de que siquiera lo intentaran una corriente de aire las derribo arrastrándolas varios metros. Kagome sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo y se preocupó por su bebe, respiraba agitadamente mientras la consumía la desesperación y las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-¡No escaparan!-El yokai apareció con una mirada llena de furia.

-¿Quién eres?-Kagome estaba adolorida y se percató de que Rin estaba sangrando de su mano izquierda, mientras yacía inconsciente.

-No necesitas saberlo. Lo único que quiero es tu sangre y absorber el poder que duerme en ti-Con una inmensa velocidad tomo a Kagome del cuello del Kimono acercándola a una joya con forma hexagonal de un rojo sangre muy intenso, ella forcejeo pero no pudo liberarse y ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

-¡Inuyasha!-Vocifero, no quería vivir esta situación, apenas esa mañana había estado feliz con la idea de darle la noticia del bebe que esperaban y ahora se encontraba en las manos de un sujeto que quería matarla, temía tanto por la vida de su pequeño, no quería que nada le pasara.

-¿Inuyasha?...lamento decirte que él no vendrá, siempre has ocupado el segundo lugar en sus prioridades, es patético que clames por él, ¿quisieras verlo?-En ese momento la joya empezó a brillar mostrando a Inuyasha quien corría a toda velocidad, cuando llego menciono el nombre de Kikyo, se le veía que estaba sorprendido, y sin más se acercó hacia ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Kagome se exalto eso no podía ser verdad,

-Eso es mentira-Respondió- **se suponía que Kikyo desapareció, entonces por qué esa joya le había mostrado eso, no tenía sentido, debía ser mentira, solo eso una mentira, él no podía haberla dejado a merced de este monstruo-** Kagome trato de convencerse de ello y retuvo sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si es así por que no vino a ayudarte, de todas formas él te dejo a mi merced, dime Miko es que acaso no eres capaz de sentir las presencias de los demás-Kagome solo agacho la mirada.

-¡Bastardo!-Grito, lo sentía, podía sentir la presencia de Inuyasha y la de Kikyo, no entendía como, era como si de repente ambos estuvieran a su lado, pero no entendía el por que.

-Eres bastante impredecible, esas palabras no son usuales vieniendo de alguien que está a punto de morir-Tomo la joya otra vez, de ella surgieron unas ataduras en formas de cadena y se unieron al cuerpo de la Miko causándole un gran dolor.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Dolía mucho, ese dolor era insoportable como si le hubiesen arrancado las extremidades, además de que todas sus energías estaban siendo drenadas mientras su cuerpo emitía relámpagos de color rosa alrededor de ella.

-¡basta ya!- Esa voz era de Rin, en un afán de ayudar a Kagome tomo una piedra y se la arrojo al Yokai, pero no le causo ningún daño. Rin estaba muy herida apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, el de ojos rojos se enfureció, soltó a Kagome que cayó al suelo como una muñeca mientras sus ojos perdían brillo y respiraba entrecortado, aun así sus lágrimas se deslizaban como ríos, no podía emitir ningún sonido, pero en su mente clamaba ayuda, que salvaran a Rin, a su bebe y a ella, clamo con todas sus fuerzas por Inuyasha, ¿por qué no venía?, fue ahí cuando se convenció de que el no vendría, al parecer ese Yokai tenía razón, siempre fue la segunda, que tonta fue al creer que no era así.

-Rin-Salio un suave susurro de sus labios, quería gritar que huyera, que salvara su vida, no podía hacer nada tan solo observar como la pequeña a la que ella consideraba su hermana menor, fue tomada del cuello y lanzada muy cerca de ella, aun así la pequeña se levantó y estiro ambos brazos colocándose delante de ella. Una vez más la corriente de aire le dio e hizo que ella cayera al acantilado. Entonces el sujeto tomo a Kagome del cabello levantándola a su altura, le arrebato toda su energía y la apuñalo en el vientre con la espada, un hilo de sangre se extendió desde la comisura de los labios de Kagome, entonces fue lanzada al acantilado, mientras caía miles de cosas se le pasaron por su mente, ella no quería perder a nadie, no quería morir, clamaba porque su pequeño estuviera bien, daría todo porque así fuera, entonces su cuerpo empezó a rodearse de un color azul.

 **MUNDO SHINOBI**

En medio del bosque, frente a una tumba se encontraba un joven de ojos azules, mientras arrancaba con las manos las malezas que se encontraban alrededor, cuando ceso de hacer aquello empezó a hablar.

-Sabe Ero-sennin hace poco que termino la cuarta gran guerra ninja, he sido capaz de traer devuelta a Sasuke y cumplí la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan, aunque antes tuvimos que pelear, pero no fue nada grave solo perdimos un brazo y lo bueno es que el comprendió y volvió a la hoja con nosotros, de hecho ahora debe estar viajando, queriendo encontrar las respuestas que busca. También he encontrado la respuesta con respecto al odio y he podido hacer algo con él, dattebayo.

Se levantó del suelo en el que estaba acuclillado y decidió irse, estar en este lugar le causaba nostalgia, tantos recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, cuando viajaron por tres años y él le enseño técnicas. Iba tan perdido en sus recuerdos, cuando de repente en frente suyo apareció una luz azul en forma circular, cuando el resplandor desapareció, allí se encontraba una mujer sumamente herida. El chico se sobresaltó y cogió a la chica, activo el modo chakra y se dirigió a toda velocidad a Konoha, debía llegar cuanto antes o esa chica moriría.


	2. chapter 2

Gracias por interesarse en este fic, realmente no soy muy buena en esto ya que soy una novata, pero bueno aquí les dejo la historia.

 **EN EL SENGOKU**

Su olfato le guiaba hasta el lugar en el que había sentido ese peculiar aroma que le pertenecía a la mujer de la que permaneció mucho tiempo enamorado, mientras corría se le arremolinaron tantos recuerdos, como cuando la conoció, la misión que llevaron a cabo juntos, cuando cayeron en la trampa de Naraku teniendo como desenlace la muerte de ella y también el hecho de que desapareciera en sus brazos.

-Inuyasha-Se detuvo abruptamente, por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en que momento llego al lugar, solo que esa singular voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kikyo-Sucedió sin pensar, simplemente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y la estrecho entre sus brazos, la emoción de volverla a ver no le hizo cuestionarse como es que ella se encontraba allí.

-Realmente eres muy ingenuo, no me esperaba que esto iba a resultar tan fácil-Inuyasha se sorprendió, se separó de Kikyo y cuando lo hizo esta desaparecía poco a poco, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que le jugaron una trampa.

-Una simple ilusión fue capaz de atraerte hasta aquí, me impresionas-La dueña de la voz resulto ser una Yokai, de cabello negro, ojos de un color lila inusual, además de un semblante imperturbable. En primera instancia el dueño de los ojos dorados rechino sus dientes mientras su mirada se oscurecía, no pudo sentirla, al parecer su olfato fue bloqueado por ello no podía sentir la presencia de aquel ser, pero sea quien fuere jamás le perdonaría el hecho de jugar de esa manera con sus sentimientos.

-¡Desgraciada!-Su movimiento fue bastante rápido, con Tessaiga desenvainada, Inuyasha realizo su primer movimiento, sin embargo fue detenido por su enemiga, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la Yokai le propino una patada que lo mando a volar varios metros.

-¿Eso es todo?...esperaba más de ti

-¡Viento cortante!-la técnica se dirigió con suma velocidad hacia su adversaria levantando a su paso el polvo de la tierra, cuando esta ceso ella apareció con una herida en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Realmente eres idiota, no importa lo que hagas de ahora en adelante!-Su rostro se ensombreció-después de todo el ya debió haber terminado-En ese momento se oyó el sonido de algo quebrándose.

\- A que te refie…-Su frase fue cortada dado que su olfato capto algo que lo dejo anonadado, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y echo a correr olvidando que tenía un enemigo atrás.

-Lo siento, pero ya es tarde, por mucho que corras no lograras nada-La Yokai no le siguió, después de todo ella cumplió lo que se le encomendó, aun así susurro unas cuantas palabras que se perdieron con el viento.

 **MUNDO SHINOBI**

Desde que era muy pequeño había perseguido la venganza, era el único objetivo que tenía en mente, pero las extrañas situaciones de la vida hacen que todo aquello por lo que has luchado no tenga sentido, como el enterarse que su hermano hizo lo que hizo por el amor a su aldea antes que su clan, pero él ocupaba el primer lugar en las prioridades de su hermano y precisamente por ello no quería detenerse de su venganza contra la aldea, hasta que Naruto lo detuvo, desde entonces hace aproximadamente dos meses salió de la aldea no solo por su penitencia, buscaba respuestas. Ahora mismo Sasuke Uchiha se encaminaba por los solitarios caminos del bosque en el que se encontraba, empero algo llamo su atención, ese algo era una luz intensa de color azul con forma circular, ubicada a escasos 5 metros de él, inmediatamente activo el Sharingan, pero apenas lo hizo esta luz lo atrajo hacia si con una fuerza impresionante.

-Estuvo cerca-como buen shinobi que era tomo su espada y arremetió contra el suelo deteniendo así su trayectoria, no obstante no esperaba que aquella luz se expandiera a una gran velocidad que lo cubrió por completo.

-¡Maldición!-Sasuke se encontraba en un espacio completamente vacío donde ese color era el único que prevalecía, no podía moverse era como si su fuerza fuera drenada, para su sorpresa esa cosa circular según él, le termino expulsando, se encontraba muy débil, tanto que sus rodillas se doblaron al caer, mientras se apoyaba con las dos manos en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente.

-Que rayos… fue eso-Recuperó la compostura y se puso a cuclillas, de un momento a otro su olfato percibió el aroma del bosque, algunos animales, así mismo el ruido que producían estos además de un rio que no se encontraba para nada cerca de él-¿Desde cuando mis sentidos son tan desarrollados?-Levanto la cabeza, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que su cabello era más largo de lo que se encontraba hasta un momento, por ello se dirigió con suma rapidez al rio que había sentido hace unos minutos, al llegar se reflejó en él.

-Que….qué demonios le paso a mi apariencia- A Sasuke Uchiha le sorprendían pocas cosas en la vida y sin duda esta era una de ellas, descubrió que sus ojos antes de un color negro como la noche se habían ido dando lugar a un azul profundo parecidos a los de su rubio amigo, su estatura había disminuido bastante, ahora parecía un niño de 14 años, su cabello le daba hasta la cintura, bastante lacio además de que las puntas eran del inusual color azul al igual que los mechones que le daban al rostro, prácticamente era una combinación de azul y negro, al mismo tiempo diviso unas orejas puntiagudas, quiso tocárselos pero en lugar de uñas tenia garras. Abrió la boca para decir algo solo para descubrir que también tenía colmillos.

-Genial, ahora que se supone que haga

 **EN OTRO LADO**

-¡Kagome….Rin!-Inuyasha permanecía parado con la mirada gacha mientras las saladas gotas surcaban su rostro, las había buscado por los alrededores pero no hubo rastro de ellas, su olfato le trajo al acantilado en el que ambas chicas fueron atacadas, en el lugar solo hallo sangre perteneciente a Kagome y también de Rin.

-¡Esto no puede ser, maldición no puede estar pasando!-Cayo de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo hasta que los nudillos le sangraron. Le tendieron una trampa, desde el principio la Miko futurista era el verdadero objetivo, por ello buscaron la manera de que el no interfiriera además de anular su olfato con aquella barrera que se destruyó cuando su usuaria salió herida, se culpaba, desde el fondo de si, pensaba que fue un imbécil al caer en aquella trampa, permitió que Kagome fuera dañada y todo por su estupidez.

 **EN EL** **MUNDO** **SHINOBI**

Naruto Uzumaki corría con el modo chakra activado, desde que se encontró a aquella chica herida de gravedad, corrió sin importar quien fuera después de todo era su naturaleza, tan solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

-Umh ya está hemos terminando-Una pelirosa se encontraba con un niño de no más de 8 años, estaba por despedirlo cuando reconoció los gritos de su compañero de equipo.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Naruto porque gri….-Sakura suspendió su frase, se acercó rápidamente a Naruto para inspeccionar a la chica que traía entre brazos, pidió que la trasladaran a un cuarto para intervenirla inmediatamente.

Después de un tiempo el Rubio comenzó a exasperarse ya que se tardaban demasiado, cuando algo lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Naruto que haces aquí?

-Ino, bueno es que paso algo dattebayo

-¡waa¡ es que acaso te heriste

-No para nada, esta sangre no es mía-El rubio negaba fervientemente con sus manos.

-¿Eh?

-Veras, cuando fui a visitar a Ero-sennin sucedió algo impensable, de la nada salió una chica sumamente herida, así que la traje hasta aquí, ahora mismo Sakura-chan esta curándola.

-Ya veo, pero que podría haberle sucedido

 **EN EL SENGOKU**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, veía borroso, trato de enfocar su vista mucho más y pudo divisar a dos personas al lado de ella, aparentemente una mujer y un niño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-cuestiono la mujer con tono muy amable.

-Rin se siente bien-Trato de levantarse pero un agudo dolor en el brazo la hizo detenerse, abrió los ojos con horror.

-¡La señorita Kagome, que le sucedió¡-Pregunto con brusquedad

-Cálmate, no debes hacer sobreesfuerzos

-¡Pero!

-Sera mejor que te calmes niña, no estás en condiciones de preguntar siquiera, deberías saber que has estado inconsciente por dos días, al parecer fuiste arrastrada por la corriente mas no había nadie contigo, deberías ser agradecida y guardar silencio-El niño la sermoneo como si se tratara de un adulto-¡Oye, te quedo claro!-Realmente intimidaba, por lo cual Rin solo asintió.

-Gracias

-¿Eh?

-Gracias por cuidar de mi-Rin sonrió, no tenía sentido sacar conclusiones apresuradas ya que ella siempre se caracterizó por tener un espíritu optimista, al parecer ella había caído aun rio que se encontraba debajo del acantilado, con respecto a Kagome-sama a lo mejor e Inuyasha la había salvado, porque había de ser pesimista ahora, seguro que la señorita estaba bien. Con ello en mente Rin volvió a sonreír una vez más.

CONTINUARA….

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, espero que les guste la trama, también que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía porque soy una principiante y puede que haya algunas equivocaciones.

Con respecto a la pregunta de que pasara con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, se irá desarrollando conforme avance el fic, pero ambos son importantes para que se desarrolle la historia.

También quiero mencionar que Sasuke es un demonio, además de que él se encuentra en el mundo de Inuyasha y bueno Kagome no morirá pero con respecto a su embarazo, lo descubrirán en este capítulo.

 **EPOCA FEUDAL**

Aún permanecía a las orillas de ese rio, el cambio que había tenido era descomedido, no sabía cómo es que llego a tener esa apariencia, pero de algo estaba seguro, es obvio que esa luz había tenido que ver.

-Hum-Suspiro, la verdad es que por más que lo pensara no tenía claro el porqué de lo sucedido-Sera mejor conseguir algo de ropa-Ahora que su talla había disminuido, la ropa que traía puesta antes le quedaba muy grande, sin más se dirigió en busca de una aldea, después de todo este ignoraba el hecho de que ya no se encontraba en las naciones elementales.

Mientras caminaba hacia su objetivo, no podía dejar de observar los alrededores, había algo que no supo identificar, algo que no le era familiar-El ambiente es diferente **-** Seria acaso que era porque tenía el olfato y oído más agudo, si, supuso que debía ser eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba como se supone que debía lidiar con esto, no es que le importase la opinión de la gente, pero nunca había visto a alguien con una apariencia así, de cualquier forma haría algo para recuperar su antigua apariencia, admitía que le gustaría seguir manteniendo algunas de sus cualidades, pero él era Sasuke Uchiha y por sobre todo debía recuperar su sharingan así como su rinnegan, ya que por más que quiso activar su técnica ocular hace unos momentos no lo logro.

Se detuvo, sus nuevas cualidades le permitieron saber que alguien se acercaba, para ser más específicos eran dos, podía sentir su aroma, además de oír pasos, entonces se dirigió hacia ellos, esta era su oportunidad para saber dónde se encontraba. Enfoco sus ahora profundos ojos azules en su objetivo, en efecto eran dos, un hombre mayor acompañado de un chico de la misma estatura que ahora poseía, llevaban algunas pertenencias en sus manos, venían tan ensimismados hablando entre ellos que no se percataron de su presencia, sin perder el tiempo se acercó hacia ellos.

-Ustedes-Eso los saco de su amena conversación y voltearon a verlo-Quisiera hacerles unas cuantas preguntas-Abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Frente a ellos se encontraba un demonio, el pánico los recorrió. El mayor de ellos solo movió la cabeza como si se negara a creer lo que sucedía.

-Papa-Menciono el menor con una cara llena de miedo, se aferró más a su padre, mientras ambos atinaban a retroceder, no escucharon ninguna de las palabras del demonio, tan solo rogaban en su mente que no les hiciera daño. Conforme iban retrocediendo el mayor tomo a su hijo de las manos y corrió en el afán de salvar aunque fuera la vida de su hijo, olvidando por completo sus pertenencias que dejaron caer por el miedo que los invadía.

Sasuke los vio correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, frunció el ceño-¡Pero que mierda!-estaba molesto, pero que le pasaba a la gente, sin ser consciente llevo su mano derecha al árbol que se encontraba a su lado y este sufrió las consecuencias del enfado del Uchiha-Se pueda saber que hice mal, incluso me permití ser amable, lo sabía tal vez solo debí obligarlos-Fue en este momento en que las ganas de recuperar su sharingan se acrecentaron, con el habría obtenido la información que requería sin pasar este tipo de desplantes-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

Al pasar algunos minutos decidió calmarse, después de todo no ganaba nada con enfardase, en ese momento se fijó que sus ahora garras habían penetrado la corteza del árbol profundamente.

-Realmente empiezo a odiar mi nueva apariencia-Trato de sacar sus garras pero parecía que este no se movía, genial ahora se atoro en el árbol-No puede ser, tenía que suceder justo ahora que no sé cómo controlar esto, además de que aún me siento muy débil, cuanto de mis energías habrá drenado aquello.

Al fin se logró liberar del árbol, parece que forcejear dio sus resultados, en ello diviso las pertenencias de las personas que acababan de huir, se acercó, lo tomo y empezó a hurgar, entre ellas hallo algo que le podría servir, era ropa perteneciente al chico de hace un momento, decidió tomarlo, se vistió con él, no le agradaba mucho, pero la ropa que llevaba ahora le quedaba muy grande y no es como si tuviera otra opción.

-Empiezo a pensar que estoy metido en un gran lio, es como si estuviera en un lugar completamente diferente, espero que sea solo mi imaginación-En efecto, la ropa que llevaba puesta era una especie de Kimono de color blanco, manteniendo unos adornos azules no muy exagerados, el obi del mismo color, unos calzados que encontró que para su suerte eran de su talla, además de entre las pertenencias tomo algo que le serviría y así ato su ahora larga cabellera en una cola de caballo alta.

-Esto comienza a exasperarme-su cabello de dos colores muy inusuales, muy llamativos a su parecer, además de las garras y colmillos- Esto debe ser un castigo, Kami debe odiarme.

Sin más decidió irse de ese lugar, medito en lo sucedido de hace un momento, se percató de que aquellas personas habían retrocedido con claro signo de miedo en sus ojos, pero en su mente no paraba de preguntarse del porqué de ese comportamiento, su apariencia era extraña, pero ese no era motivo para que huyeran de ese modo, es cierto que él era alguien intimidante y podía tener una expresión de "muérete" sin embargo él no fue brusco, que recordara él no los amenazo o algo por el estilo.

-Ni que fuera un monstruo o un demonio para que se asustaran de esa forma, de cualquier modo debo buscar una aldea.

 **MUNDO SHINOBI**

Ahí estaba ella, observando detenidamente a esa chica de cabello oscuro, tantas preguntas surgían en su mente, preguntas que solo podría responder la persona que se hallaba inconsciente delante de ella, se recuperaría de eso no había duda, sin embargo, tal vez para esta persona las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, en cierta forma se sentía un poco nostálgica, tal vez por el hecho de que ella también era una mujer, si eso le llegase a suceder a ella, seguramente se sumiría en la tristeza.

Llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de la joven y la acaricio-Lo siento-Susurro. En ese momento se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y por ella se asomó una cabellera rubia bastante conocida por Sakura.

-Ino

-¿Cómo estas frentozota?-Eso hizo que Sakura se enfadara, hace cuanto que no la llamaban así, al parecer a su rubia amiga nunca se le quitaría el hábito.

-Me encuentro bien **Cerda** -Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, le alegro que Ino se mostrara igual que siempre, ya que de alguna manera todos resultaron afectados por lo de la guerra, como el que la persona que se encontraba frente a ella había perdido a su padre.

-Es la chica que encontró Naruto-La ojijade se percató de que su amiga se había enfocado en la joven, cuando Ino estuvo a su lado, Sakura explico quién era ella o a lo menos lo poco que sabía de ella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Uhnm-Suspiro-Cuando Naruto la trajo, ciertamente se encontraba en muy mal estado, hicimos todo lo posible para que sus vidas no peligraran, su estado es muy delicado.

-¿Sus?

-Sí, ella estaba embarazada-Ino abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No pudimos salvar al bebé, la hirieron en el vientre, además de que perdió demasiada sangre-La peli-rosa bajo la cabeza.

-Era demasiado tarde ¿verdad?-Solo recibió un asentimiento.

 **SENGOKU**

-¿Estarás bien?, apenas han pasado cinco días-Menciono una mujer acompañada de un niño.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupe y muchas gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo.

\- Te recuperaste muy rápido, pero aun si es así, no puedes volver tu sola, incluso si soy un niño puedo darme cuenta de los peligros que hay, no podrás llegar tu sola-Explico el chico.

-Rin está consciente de los peligros, pero debo volver, así que no se preocupen y una vez más les agradezco por su hospitalidad-Hizo una reverencia, ante el rostro de determinación de la chica, no le cuestionaron más, incluso el niño se dio por rendido y solo alego.

-Cabeza dura, entonces solo cuídate.

-Rin-chan-La mujer la abrazo.

-Misao-sama.

-Espero que estés bien

Rin se despidió de ambos y decidió volver a la aldea, después de todo todavía tenía aquel mal presentimiento, trato de ignorarlo con su optimismo, aun así ese sentimiento prevalecía.

Cinco días, ese es el tiempo que transcurrió desde aquel incidente, había caminado por aquel bosque sin rumbo alguno, se hallaba perdido, desde que se encontró a aquellas personas, no hallo a nadie más en su camino, claro a excepción de animales.

¿Dónde estaba? Si bien al principio le pareció que había algo diferente en el ambiente pero que al final pensó que solo era producto de su imaginación, en estos momentos lo reconsideraba. Había perdido sus técnicas oculares y además para empeorar no podía usar Chakra.

-¡Muere¡-Apenas y pudo esquivarlo, si no fuera por su instinto y por sus sentidos probablemente estaría muerto, ¿Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien corría hacia el con la clara intención de matarlo? Ese intento de antes levanto mucho polvo pero cuando este se dispersó delante de Sasuke se hallaban dos ogros con unas espadas enormes y sonreían de una manera maniática.

-¿Una invocación?-Pero donde estaba el usuario, no, no era una invocación, ya que no percibía a alguien más aparte de esos dos, como sea era un mal momento, no podía usar chakra.

-Que tenemos aquí, Es un cachorro-Menciono uno de los ogros.

-Sera divertido rebanarle el cuello- Menciono el otro, sin más se lanzaron hacia Sasuke, este por su parte tomo su Katana que aún permanecía con él, maldijo su suerte, tenía que suceder justo cuando no podía disponer de sus técnicas.

-Tsk-No quedaba de otra tenía que hacerle frente.

Rin caminaba por el bosque, es en estos momentos cuando extrañaba a Ah-Un, si este estuviera con ella habría llegado más rápido a la aldea, entonces rememoro sus días con Sesshomaru-sama y los constantes regaños de Jaken, ellos habían venido a visitarla hace tan solo un mes, también le dieron algunos regalos que la pusieron muy contenta y por lo que sabía no volverían hasta dentro de seis o cinco meses.

Ya llevaba caminando bastante, ya sería medio día por lo alto del sol, escucho voces que llamaron su atención, siguió caminando hacia esa dirección hasta que diviso una aldea, claro que no era la suya, pero debía comer así que corrió hacia él.

rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro, esto hizo que él abriera los ojos de una manera cansina, se tapó los ojos de la luz y trato de levantarse, se recargo en el árbol y observo el panorama.

Su espada se encontraba rota a un lado de él. Los ogros que le atacaron yacían muertos a unos cuantos pasos delante, fue entonces que rememoro lo de ayer, en un momento dado de la batalla su espada fue rota, se quedó indefenso en tanto que recibió mucho daño, le habían apuñalado en el hombro derecho, pero logro acabar con ellos haciendo uso de sus garras como última alternativa, no supo porque recurrió a ellas, solo hizo lo que su instinto le dictaba al estar entre la vida y la muerte, había más lo sabía, no conocía mucho de su nuevo cuerpo pero le sorprendió que de sus garras se originara aquella técnica.

-Con que es así-Levanto las manos para observar sus garras manchadas de sangre, observo su hombro, pareciera como si nunca lo hubiesen apuñalado, tan solo permanecía la mancha de sangre en su ropa que indicaba lo contrario-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba-Le sorprendió que se curara por sí solo.

"Cachorro" Esa palabra seguía retumbando en su mente, porque le llamaron así, es que acaso solo pretendían burlarse, pero algo le decía que no era así.

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ante todos, aquí va otro capítulo y les agradezco de todo corazón el que lean este fic.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto e Inuyasha no me pertenecen, claro a excepción de algunos personajes.**

 **MUNDO SHINOBI**

-¿Dices que no había nadie más y entonces como es que ella resulto ahí?

-Si Sakura-chan, veras cuando yo me disponía a irme de la tumba y disfrutar de un gran tazón de ra…

-Naruto ve a lo importante – Menciono una rubia.

-Ino tiene razón

-Pero Sakura-chan eso también es importan…. – No termino puesto que vio el gran puño de su compañera amenazando con golpearlo – Claro a lo importante, como les decía apareció una gran luz y cuando esta desapareció en su lugar estaba esa chica y la traje lo más rápido que pude.

\- Vaya por más que lo pensamos no tenemos claro lo que sucedió

-Bueno Ino, creo que es algo que solo sabremos cuando ella despierte – Había pasado bastante tiempo y la chica aun no despertaba.

-Sakura-chan que fue lo que dijeron Sai y Lee – Naruto sabía que después de que se le informo al Hokage, este había enviado al lugar a Sai y a Lee para que investigaran el lugar.

-No encontraron nada, eso es lo más extraño y a la única conclusión que se llegó es que ella pudo haber usado alguna especie de transportación para huir.

-Bastardos – Naruto estaba furioso, hace días que se enteró que la persona a la que salvo' estaba embarazada, recordó que cuando lo supo no pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera, con eso en mente se acercó a la chica y se dedicó a observarla. Pero entonces la chica que yacía inconsciente daba vestigios de despertar, Sakura e Ino se acercaron rápidamente.

Por otro lado Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos, veía borroso y la figura de tres personas frente ella.

-Dime cómo te sientes - Cuestiono´ la pelirrosa.

No supo cómo responder, tantas preguntas surgían en su mente, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedarse sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kagome - ¿Quién soy yo?

Los tres shinobis se alarmaron frente a la última pregunta, ellos no sabían nada sobre ella, es más esperaban que esas dudas se resolvieran cuando ella despertara.

-¿!Quién soy!? – Grito´ mientras se tomaba la cabeza y gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Tranquila todo estará bien – No pudo evitarlo, tan solo corrió hacia aquella persona en un afán de detener aquel llanto, Ino Ymanaka trataba de tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello. Por otro lado el llanto de Kagome se acrecentó y mientras aquella persona la abrazaba, ella sentía una calidez pero simplemente no podía tranquilizarse porque sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho como si hubiera perdido algo importante y sumado a eso la desesperación de no saber quién eres.

Por otro lado Sakura y Naruto se mantenían cabizbajos, esa persona había perdido sus recuerdos, entonces Sakura tomo´ la decisión de guardarse lo de la muerte del bebe´, ella no se encontraba en condiciones como para enterarse, ya hablaría después con los demás.

-¿Quién soy? – Esa pregunta se realizaba una vez más entre el llanto de la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, no podemos responderte eso, debido a que Naruto te encontró inconsciente y herida en el bosque, por lo tanto no sabemos nada de ti y si te tranquiliza un poco estas en el hospital de konoha y por ahora no pienses en nada, tan solo descansa – Trato de explicar Ino.

 **ERA FEUDAL**

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando llego' a la aldea, veía a mucha gente moverse de un lado a otro mientras hablaban entre ellos, aquello la hizo sonreír, pero un rugido proveniente de su estómago hizo que varias personas que pasaban cerca voltearan a verla.

-Rin lo siente mucho – Intrigados las personas buscaron con la mirada si había otra persona con ella que respondiera al nombre de Rin. Apenada escapo lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, quería que la tierra se la tragara, que vergüenza, pero es que tenía hambre y además había caminado demasiado.

Sin más busco un puesto de comida, agradecía que las personas que la cuidaron tuvieron la amabilidad de ofrecerle un poco de dinero, al principio no lo acepto pero estos no aceptaban una negativa por respuesta, además le habían dicho que los necesitaría y sí que tenían razón.

\- Muy buenos días, deme uno por favor – Pidió con la sonrisa característica de ella.

\- Enseguida – Le respondió una mujer, esta volvió enseguida con un plato de comida – Aquí tiene señorita.

\- Muchas gracias – Sin más se dispuso a comer, en ese momento apareció un niño de no más de 6 años y cuando la vio´ este le dio´ una gran sonrisa y agrego.

-Eres muy bonita – Rin enrojeció.

-Taki que te he dicho de molestar a los clientes – La mujer tenía las mejillas infladas y regañaba al muchacho.

\- No se preocupe no pasa nada – Rin decidió intervenir, cuando era una niña realmente no le importaba mucho su aspecto, pero ahora ella ya no era la misma y esos comentarios incluso viniendo de un niño hacían que enrojeciera.

Y no muy lejos de allí Uchiha Sasuke caminaba lentamente, aun sentía un poco de dolor en su cuerpo, además su ropa estaba hecha añicos y tampoco haba comido nada y para empeorar su mente era un completo caos, tanta preguntas sin responder, el hecho de no saber dónde diablos estaba y la palabra "cachorro" repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Cuando despertó decidió irse, había caminado alrededor de una hora y sus agudos sentidos captaron varios aromas y murmullos, perfecto, debía de tratarse de una aldea.

Rin comía tranquilamente mientras conversaba con la señora, esta era muy amigable y su hijo también.

-Entonces te diriges a tu aldea – Rin asintió

-Pero no crees que es muy peligroso, no solo son los Youkai, sino también ladrones.

-Lo se´ pero debo volver

-Pero – En ese momento oyeron unos ruidos, ambas voltearon para saber qué es lo que ocurría, entonces vieron que la gente corría de un lado a otro, otros tomaban armas, mientras algunas mujeres tomaban a sus hijos.

-¿Qué sucede? – La pregunta de la mujer fue respondida, eran unos vándalos montados en caballos que soltaban carcajadas, mientras perseguían a la gente y quemaban algunas casas, Rin por un momento rememoro´ lo de su aldea y se quedó helada.

-Rin vámonos – La mujer a tomo de la mano y solo entonces ella reacciono´

Tomaron al pequeño y trataron de huir pero fue demasiado tarde, uno de ellos las noto´.

-No escaparan – Arremetió contra ellas y ambas cayeron al duro suelo.

-Jajajaja, esto es tan divertido – Menciono aquel hombre mientras se bajaba de su caballo dispuesto a ponerle fin a la vida de los que se encontraban allí. La señora tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo´ en un intento por protegerlo, pero en ese momento un tomate se estrelló de lleno en la cabeza de aquel hombre, este volteo furioso y su mirada se encontró con la de Rin.

-¡Váyanse! – Rin les estaba dando la oportunidad pero.

-No pode…. – La aludida movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, entonces con todo el dolor de su alma, esta tomo´ a su hijo y huyo´

-¡Tu, voy a matarte de la manera más dolorosa que hayas imaginado! – El hombre se acercó a ella, estaba furioso, tanto que no le importo que los demás hayan escapado, su objetivo ahora era solamente Rin.

Sintió miedo pero para su mala suerte tres vándalos más se le sumaron, Rin se llenó de pánico y solo atino a retroceder, sabía que no podía huir, pero ahora no le quedaba de otra que intentarlo, intento correr pero uno de ellos hizo que sus pies se enredaran con la cadena que este tenía por arma, era parecida a la de Kohaku.

Rin cayo´ al duro suelo, ese preciso momento fue aprovechado por ese hombre al que le había lanzado un tomate, este la agarro´ de los pelos y la abofeteo una y otra vez.

-¡Te dije que lo pagarías maldita mocosa!

\- Uag – Un hilillo de sangre se mantenía en la comisura de sus labios, este hombre la lanzo´ al suelo.

\- Jajajaja, ¿Te duele? – Rin yacía tendida en el suelo, no tenia fuerzas y los golpes que le habían dado dolían demasiado. Una patada en su costado hizo´ que gritara de dolor. Al final el vándalo saco´ una navaja mientras los otros solo se carcajeaban.

Rin sintió que la levantaban, en efecto ese hombre la tenía sujetada del cabello con una mano, mientras acercaba el arma a su cuello, ante eso Rin empezó a llorar y en su desesperación solo salió un grito.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! - El nombre de aquel que la había salvado tantas veces.

-Nadie va a venir a salvarte – Mientras más se acercaba a su cuello, ella cerro´ sus ojos, pero entonces el corte jamás llego´ y ella cayo sentada sobre sus pies, al abrir sus ojos vio´ caer lentamente el cuerpo del hombre que segundos antes la tenía apresada.

-Eres despreciable – Oyó una voz, enfoco su mirada en el ser que menciono aquello´

El resto de los maleantes sintieron miedo, después de todo era un Youkai quien se encontraba frente a ellos, pero aun así estos no se dieron por vencidos y corrieron hacia el ser que había osado a atacarlos, el demonio por su parte lucho contra ellos y dos cuerpos inertes cayeron al piso, el ultimo que quedaba sintió un pánico tremendo, observo las garras del Youkai llenas de sangre perteneciente a sus compañeros y no pudo hacer más que huir.

Rin lo observo por un largo rato, al principio pensó que se trataba de su amo, pero no lo era, este era un demonio sí, pero por lo que se veía era muy joven aun, puesto que solo era un poco más alto que ella, tenía la ropa muy maltratada, el cabello era una mezcla de azul y negro, bastante largo, atado en una cola de caballo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – El Youkai se acuclillo y le hizo´ una pregunta, solo entonces Rin se percató de que los ojos de este eran de un color azul zafiro. Rin le regalo´ una hermosa sonrisa y respondió

-Me duele el cuerpo pero muchas gracias por salvarme Demonio-sama.

Por su parte el Youkai frente a ella frunció el ceño, Rin se preocupó acaso dijo algo malo. Por otro lado Uchiha Sasuke quien no era otro más que el que salvo´ la vida de Rin, se encontraba pensando.

-Oye acabo de salvarte la vida

-Y se lo agradezco mucho Demonio-sama

Frunció más el ceño, acababa de salvarle la vida a esta chica, pero para su sorpresa le estaba llamando demonio, genial esa chica debía estar mal de la cabeza, los demonios deberían ser los que yacían tendidos inertes a algunos metros de ellos que intentaban Dios sabe que cosas, pero no, ahí estaba la chica llamándolo demonio, él era su salvador y los vándalos debían ser los demonios no él. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la chica trato de incorporarse y decidió que no le ayudaría por llamarle demonio, pero se exaspero cuando esta no podía sostenerse en pie así que la ayudo.

-¡Rin! – Era la señora que corría con un pequeño a su lado y Sasuke pensó que debía ser su madre.

-Señora, Taki, me encuentro bien – menciono la aludida, con eso en cuestión el Uchiha descarto la idea de que fuera su madre.

La señora se acercó con temor, ella y varios aldeanos habían visto como ese demonio ayudo a la pequeña, así que no podía ser un sanguinario y por lo que se veía aún era joven, tal vez por eso no despreciaba a los humanos aun.

-Estas herida, vamos te curare en mi casa, a pesar de que esos vándalos causaron tantos destrozos logramos deshacernos de los que quedaban y creo que mi hogar no ha sufrido tantos destrozos - Rin trato de caminar pero solo tropezó, la señora con un poco de temor giro´ hacia Sasuke y de la manera más amable y con todo el respeto posible se inclinó mostrando reverencia.

-Por favor Demonio-sama podría cargar a Rin-chan a mi hogar – A Sasuke le salieron unas venitas de enfado, otro perro con ese hueso, al principio le sorprendió la reverencia, pero porque todos le llamaban así.

-Está bien la llevare – La señora sonrió, cargo´ a su hijo y los guio´

 **CONTINUARA….**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Aquí va otro capítulo! Y bueno les agradezco a todos por leer este fic, ah y también perdonen mis faltas de ortografía.

Espero que sea de su agrado y trate de hacerlo un poco largo.

Perdonen que me haya demorado tanto para actualizar.

#############################################################################

MUNDO SHINOBI

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, era de noche y un poco de luz se filtraba por las ventanas, se incorporó como pudo, entonces su mirada se encontró con la luna llena, era hermosa.

\- Unhm – No lo comprendía, pero sentía una opresión en su pecho, no sabía el porqué de esa sensación, ella olvido´ completamente todo, aun así, había tantas dudas que le gustaría responder.

¿Quién era antes de perderse completamente en el olvido? ¿Habría personas que se preocuparan por ella? ¿Tendría familia? Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se encontraba sola, que tal vez no existiese nadie que se preocupara por ella y eso la angustió aún más y al final una amarga lágrima rodo por sus mejillas.

\- Ra-ra….ramen – Se escuchó una voz adormilada, la pelinegra busco al dueño de esos murmullos, lo que vio la hizo sonreír, a pesar de que minutos antes sentía estaba llorando, ese chico y esa posición en la que se había dormido la hizo olvidar su congoja.

\- Así es…yo soy un rey – Los murmullos siguieron, la chica se fijó en sus facciones, era rubio, recordó que hace unas horas cuando ella despertó, las tres personas que se encontraban ahí le brindaron todo su apoyo posible y si no mal recordaba, el chico se llamaba Naruto, mismo que había insistido en quedarse a su lado.

\- Sas-Sa-Sasuke prepara mi ramen especial – La pelinegra sonrió aún más, sea lo que sea lo que estuviera soñando, se veía gracioso, al parecer se había dormido en la silla, el chico roncaba y una línea de saliva se extendía desde sus labios - ¡Sakura-chan!

Ese grito la hizo respingar, pero lo que paso a continuación le sorprendió, ya que el chico se paró de la silla y se puso a correr, pero entonces se estrelló contra la pared.

\- ¡Auch! – Y solo entonces Naruto despertó y oyó la suave risa de una chica, volteo y se topó con la mirada risueña de la fémina.

\- ¿Siempre haces ese tipo de cosas mientras estas dormido?

-Jejeje – Se frotó la nuca con una mano – La verdad es que no sucede muy a menudo dattebayo – Pero en ese momento el rubio vio esas marcas de lágrimas en el pequeño rostro de la pelinegra, la chica se dio cuenta y trato de limpiarse el rostro rápidamente.

\- Yo…. – Trato de explicarse, mas no salió ni una palabra, un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos y Kagome volvió a llorar aún más, sus sollozos fueron cada vez más fuertes, mientras sus manos trataban de evitar que esos sonidos se hicieran más fuertes. Instintivamente Naruto se le acerco y la abrazo fuertemente, por un momento la pelinegra se sorprendió pero necesitaba desahogarse – Yo….n-no sé qué ha-hacer – Entre su llanto trato de explicarse – Olvide completamente todo y tengo tantas dudas, siento tanta nostalgia, tristeza, es como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante y al mismo tiempo siento que estoy sola, que no soy importante para nadie, siento una sensación de abandono y no sé por qué – No supo cuando empezó a hablar fluidamente entre tanto llanto, pero sintió que debía decirlo - ¿Qué hare de ahora adelante? Siento como si me hubiesen cortado las alas, tengo tanto miedo.

Naruto no supo que decir, aquella chica sentía la impresión de haber perdido algo importante y él sabía que aunque ella no supiera la razón "su bebé"

\- No estás sola, de eso no tienes que preocuparte – La pelinegra levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada del chico.

\- Y si no hubiese nadie que se preocupara por mí, esa impresión de abandono que siento debe ser por alguna razón.

\- Entonces me tienes a mí – La chica se sorprendió por segunda vez, cuando lo conoció se comportaba de manera distinta a esta, ahora estaba serio, parecía una persona completamente diferente y no había duda en sus palabras – no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré, te ayudare a buscar a tu familia.

\- Y si no la tuviera

\- Entonces yo seré tu familia y te prometo que cuando te den de alta te llevare a conocer toda la aldea, puedes hacer de la villa tu hogar y estaré contigo en todo momento.

\- Gracias Naruto, en verdad muchas gracias – Se aferró a ese abrazo aún más, de alguna forma sintió que debía confiar en este chico y se sintió feliz, eso hizo que una parte de sus miedos desaparecieran. Al final decidió ponerle fin a ese ambiente, se limpió el rostro y preguntó.

-Y se puede saber que soñabas – La pelinegra sintió curiosidad.

-Bueno veras, era el sueño más raro que he tenido – Dijo el chico aterrado.

 _SUEÑO DE NARUTO_

 _En un maravilloso e imponente castillo, se encontraban dos personas un hombre de 17 años y una mujer de la misma edad, vestidos de manera elegante, ambos llevaban una corona en la cabeza y se encontraban en los aposentos del chico._

 _\- ¡Todo tiene que salir bien! – Una Sakura furiosa se encontraba amenazando a un pobre rubio._

 _\- No-n- no te pre-preocupes Sakura-chan todo saldrá bien dattebayo – Retomo la compostura - Que podría arruinar tu compromiso con el raro ese._

 _\- Dijiste ¿Raro? – Su mirada estaba gacha, pero cuando levanto la mirada un aura que prometía muerte y una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de la pelirosa – Naruto estoy esperando a que me respondas – Mientras se tronaba los puños, pero entonces la puerta de la elegante alcoba se abrió y por ella se asomaron un pelinegro y un castaño, vestidos con una armadura e instintivamente el rubio corrió hacia esas personas y se escondió detrás de ellos._

 _\- No puedo creer que seas el rey, perdedor – Naruto se sintió ofendido._

 _\- ¡Oye respétame, se supone que soy el rey!_

 _\- Sasuke, el rey no es un perdedor – Naruto recupero su sonrisa._

 _\- Neji – Menciono esperanzado._

 _\- Es solo un tonto y aveces algo idiota – Sasuke sonrió malicioso y Naruto tenía un aura de depresión._

 _\- Y Sakura, te buscaban las sirvientas, decían que debían arreglarte, además he de comunicarte que dentro de poco el llegara – Sakura se puso nerviosa y tomo el espejo con tanta fuerza, un poco más y se rompería._

 _\- Ay no… estoy hecha un desastre – Corrió hacia la puerta y se fue despidiéndose tanto de Neji como de Sasuke, pero antes – Y Naruto si algo sale mal, date por muerto._

 _\- ¡Nadie me respeta! – Lloriqueo Naruto._

 _\- Nosotros ya nos vamos, te esperamos abajo – Menciono el ojiperla y la alcoba del rubio quedo sumido en el completo silencio, el ojiazul levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con su propio reflejo._

 _\- Que guapo soy – Menciono el rubio de ojos azules, mientras se admiraba en el espejo – No cabe duda de que soy irresistible - puso una sonrisa zorruna, sin embargo, justo en ese momento el espejo empezó a resquebrajarse y un aire de depresión se posó en él._

 _-Ahm, Majestad la comida está servida - Se oyó la voz de alguien, era Kiba quien le ignoraba por completo, apenas y le miro´._

 _\- Enseguida – Dijo Naruto algo cabizbajo. Al final Kiba y Naruto se dirigieron hacia su destino._

 _\- Muy buenos días su majestad - Ese era Sai, de tan solo 10 años que con una mirada soñadora y unos ojos llenos de admiración se dirigía hacia el rubio._

 _\- Sai esa no es la manera correcta de dirigirte a su majestad, por ello debería cortarte la cabeza – Interrumpió esta vez Gaara con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera, aparentaba la misma edad que el rey, además vestía una armadura – Majestad, disculpe a este inepto sirviente, como vera es nuevo y no sabe cómo se debe tratar a alguien de su alcurnia._

 _\- Gaara eres el mejor – Con estrellitas en los ojos, el rubio feliz de que por fin fin alguien le tuviera el respeto necesario - Así es yo soy un rey –Menciono el ojiazul altivamente. En ese momento un insecto que se supone quien sabe de dónde salió se posó en la mano de su majestad, esto paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el primero en reaccionar fue Gaara._

 _\- Entierro de arena – El insecto trato de huir despavorido, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera escapar fue brutalmente asesinado por el pelirrojo, en ese momento el cocinero real quien no era más que Shino, traía los alimentos de su majestad, pero cuando vio como un pobre insecto era asesinado brutalmente por el general Gaara se le cayeron al piso todos los alimentos._

 _-¡Nooooooo! – Vocifero el hombre, mientras unas cascadas de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y corría hacia los restos del insecto, pero resulta que ni siquiera quedaban sus restos, así que se desmayó._

 _\- Mi co-co-mida – El rey estaba decaído – Gaara no exageres – Dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos, vio hacia Shino – ¿Ahora quien se supone que me hará el desayuno?_

 _\- Disculpe su majestad, pero no puedo permitir que sus reales manos sean contaminadas de esa manera – Con un aura aterradora – ¡TU SIRVIENTE INUTIL, LIMPIA LAS MANOS DE SU MAJESTAD AHORA MISMO! – Sai estaba temblando en su lugar y sin más corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este volvía con un desinfectante en las manos._

 _\- Mira niño, las manos de su majestad, deben estar limpias, cada vez que toque algo, debes limpiarlo enseguida – Explicó Gaara._

 _\- Cla- claro, este sirviente le promete que cuidara bien de las manos celestiales de su majestad._

 _\- Bueno, rompan esta tensión dattebayo – Giro hacia Sasuke – Sasuke prepara mi ramen especial – Naruto estaba que babeaba de tan solo imaginar su tan preciado alimento. Por otro lado el pelinegro que se encontraba al lado del ojiperla lo ignoro completamente._

 _\- Majestad – Gaara se aclaró la garganta – Venia a recordarle que hoy se presenta el príncipe Sasori, pronto el prometido de su hermana menor la princesa Sakura._

 _\- Tendré que hacer que todo salga bien o ella me matara – Dijo con miedo._

 _\- Si ese compromiso no se consolida, tendremos funeral – Menciono Sasuke y el rubio lo miro con una cara de terror._

 _\- No se preocupe su majestad, todo está fríamente calculado, nos pasamos toda una semana haciendo los preparativos, además no puedo permitir que este castillo sea destruido._

 _Tres horas más tarde Naruto se encontraba temblando, su hermana menor bajaba por los pasillos, sus pasos hacían temblar a todo el palacio, sus ojos destellaban fuego._

 _-¡Sakura-chan!_

 _\- ¡Te atreviste a tratar de esa forma a Sasori! – Naruto trago grueso – Estas muerto - trato de huir, pero fue tarde, Sakura lo había mandado a volar con uno de sus poderosos puños, destruyendo de paso todo el castillo. Aun así, la chica de pelo rosa lo tomo de los escombros y le gritaba un montón de improperios. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?_

 _Pues hace no mucho Naruto se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se reuniría con Sasori, claro que fue acompañado de su sirviente, el pelinegro, todo había ido bien, al final Sasori y el habían estrechado la mano, pero entonces algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió ese momento._

 _Sai apartó las manos del pelirrojo y tomo su desinfectante y se puso a limpiar las manos de Naruto hasta dejarlo impecable, con brillo y todo._

 _\- Listo, Majestad su mano está libre de gérmenes – El moreno estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, Gaara le dijo que ese era su deber, por supuesto que Sasori se había ofendido y todo ello desencadeno la furia de Sakura._

\- Jajaja…no me creo que alguien pudiese destruir todo un castillo con su fuerza.

\- Pues Sakura-chan es capaz – Rememoro las veces que se compañera lo había golpeado.

\- ¿Enserio? – Kagome estaba sorprendida.

\- De tan solo pensarlo me da miedo-dattebayo.

\- Esa persona debe ser muy fuerte

\- Si veras…..ah, este, unm, – Kagome se dio cuenta que quería llamarla por su nombre, pero ella no lo recordaba.

-No se mi nombre… lo siento – El rubio se sorprendió, no era su intención que la chica pusiera ese rostro melancólico, menuda metida de pata.

\- No hay por qué, es decir no es tu culpa-dattebayo – La chica había bajado la mirada, sintió un poco de culpa, ahora que podía hacer, que podría hacer, en ese momento volteo hacia la ventana y vio la luna en su máximo esplendor – ¡Lo tengo!

\- ¿Eh? – La pelinegra lo miro extrañada.

\- Luna – El ojiazul sonrió.

\- ¿Luna?

-Así es dattebayo, como no recuerdas tu nombre, pensaba que, bueno esto….Tú me entiendes.

-Luna eh…..Bueno me agrada – La pelinegra sonrió con todo su ser, se olvidó del vació que la embargaba, de alguna manera aquel chico tenía la fuerza de infundir felicidad.

.

.

.

EPOCA FUEDAL

El viento mecía sus cabellos, esos ojos inusuales observaban fijamente el árbol del tiempo, sin ser consiente sus pasos le llevaron al pozo de donde tantas veces se veía llegar a la pelinegra de un futuro mucho más lejano.

\- Kagome – Susurro – Te falle.

 _\- ¡No puede ser maldición! – Se negaba a creerlo, eso no podía estar pasando, se sintió tan culpable que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era retroceder el tiempo y salvarlas, pero era consciente que por mucho que deseara aquello, no se cumpliría._

 _\- ¡Inuyasha! – Su mirada seguía en el suelo, sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba, podía olerlos, sus amigos, pero ahora simplemente no quería mirarles a los ojos._

 _Sango, Miroku y Kirara observaron el lugar y los restos de sangre en el suelo, una opresión se apodero de ellos._

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió? –Sango quería convencerse de que aquello no estuviera sucediendo, no quería aceptar lo que su mente le dictaba, de hecho, ninguno allí presente quería aceptarlo. Por su lado el albino solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa._

 _\- No pude encontrarlas, ni a Rin, ni a Kagome – Apretó sus puños y las garras se le clavaron en la piel, no le importaba, ahora mismo su dolor era mucho más grande._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir Inuyasha? – Miroku hizo la pregunta que Sango no pudo formular._

 _\- ¡No me hagas decirlo Miroku, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! – Levanto el rostro y los volteo a ver, ese rostro lleno de tristeza, se limpió con la manga de sus ropajes aquellas marcas de dolor en su rostro, no dijo nada más, solo corrió, quería huir de esa realidad, que todo fuera una vil pesadilla._

 _-No…..es…no es ver-verdad – Sango irrumpió en un llanto, Miroku también lloro y abrazo a la exterminadora - ¡Kagome! ¡Rin! - Fue un grito desgarrador, se aferró fuertemente al pelinegro, su amiga, su casi hermana, la chica con la que vivieron tantas cosas y una pequeña que apenas empezaba a vivir plenamente, ya no estarían más con ellos. Ese día el cielo se tiño de color gris, más tarde llovió como si el cielo los acompañara en su dolor, como si los entendiera._

-Kagomeeee! – Vocifero, unas traicioneras lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, prometió que la protegería, pero fallo y como resultado ella murió. Ella era especial, siempre estaba ahí, siempre lo acepto tal y como era, aun cuando no se lo merecía, aun cuando tantas veces la había dañado, pero ahora ya no volvería a ver sus sonrisas, ni sus enfados, simplemente ya no estaría ahí más, se había ido. Y Rin la pequeña que había quedado a cargo de la anciana Kaede, la que se ganó un lugar en el corazón de todos, había corrido la misma suerte que su amada, todavía no sabía cómo se lo explicarían a Sesshomaru, tal vez intentaría matarlo y le diría que es un inútil, entonces Inuyasha le daría la razón y tal vez su hermano lo asesinaría, pero eso no importaba, ahora mismo su vida no tenía sentido, que más daba si moría, parecía ser lo mejor.

.

.

.

\- Dime realmente que es lo que planeas hacer – La misma voz del ser que se encargó de distraer a Inuyasha.

\- ¿Por qué habría de decírtela? - El mismo que tomo la energía de Kagome y provoco que la chica no se hallara más en esa dimensión – Eres una más, eso no lo olvides, estas para cumplir lo que yo ordene no para cuestionarme.

\- Lo sé, sé muy bien lo que soy, ni siquiera estoy viva, pero no me gusta este tipo de actos – El youkai en si la ignoro, hizo una señal con las manos y se pudo ver una sombra a lo lejos.

\- ¿Lo lograste? – Su voz sonó demandante, carente de emociones.

\- Si, pero sucedió un pequeño inconveniente – Un ave se posó en las manos de aquel ser – Al llegar adoptó la forma youkai – El otro pareció sorprenderse un poco, su rostro formo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- ¿Y?

-No sabe controlar aun las facultades de su nuevo cuerpo y dudo que siquiera sepa en lo que se ha convertido, ahora mismo se encuentra en una aldea.

\- Ve por ellos – Le miró fijamente, como si le comunicara algo y la tercera presencia que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio no comprendió mucho de lo que sucedía frente a ella – Asegúrate de terminar con la vida de ese sujeto, en algún momento él podría convertirse en un problema y con el otro sabes que hacer.

.

.

.

\- ¿Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jaken se atrevió a preguntar, hace rato que el youkai estaba parado en el prado mirando el cielo, espero´ una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo, muy dentro de él se preguntó qué es lo que perturbaría así a su amo.

\- La misma sensación – Hablo más para sí mismo.

\- ¿Eh? – El pequeño demonio no sabía cómo tomar eso.

Era la misma sensación de que un nuevo peligro se acercaba, podía sentirlo, algo le decía que debía volver a la aldea de aquella anciana.

\- Unhm – Sus manos se dirigieron a su espada Bakusaiga, algo se acercaba pero que era, se sintió confundido, por el olor no sabría decir que era exactamente lo que se acercaba. Un sonido gutural y aquello que el peliplata esperaba se mostró.

\- ¿Pe-pero que es eso? – Casi grito Jaken sin entender, para el Inu no era muy diferente, aquella cosa no era humana ni youkai, era muy grande, probablemente fuera del tamaño de Sesshoumaru en su forma animal, sus ojos rojos que brillaban, su forma parecía la de un ave y era completamente negro, esa cosa dio un alarido y se lanzó hacia su objetivo.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Demando el príncipe del oeste, sin embargo, la cosa esa no se detuvo, arremetió con todo, pero Sesshoumaru lo esquivo.

\- No tienes consciencia – Fue una afirmación, vaya así que después de todo no se equivocó, realmente algo muy grande estaba por pasar. Otro sonido horrendo y el adversario le dio a Sesshoumaru un golpe en el rostro que lo mando hacia atrás, pero fue más rápido y aterrizo de manera elegante, de sus manos emergió su látigo venenoso y termino cortando parte del rostro de aquella cosa. Pero al hacer aquello este se dividió en varias partes que fueron tomando diferentes formas.

Sesshoumaru se preparó ahora con su espada en mano, pero una de esas cosas negras se movió a una velocidad impresionante, no le dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar y le provoco un corte en el brazo.

\- ¡Bastardo! – El Inu se enfureció y con una blandida de su espada cortó a una por la mitad, entonces este hizo otro de sus sonidos horrendos y desapareció como si lo hubiesen purificado.

\- ¡Toma esto! – A lo lejos se oyó la voz de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru siguió luchando con todos esos que parecían aumentar en número, El demonio perro empezó a eliminar uno a uno a sus adversarios. Uno de ellos corrió hacia él, pero fallo en el intento, El Inu realizo una de sus técnicas desapareciendo casi a la mitad, pero uno salió por debajo de la tierra justo delante de él y le hirió en el abdomen. Aquello hizo que el peliplata retrocediera, pero se lanzó otra vez y de un tajo lo elimino.

.

.

.

Observaba todo con detalle, de alguna manera sus sentidos parecían percibir todo tipo de cosas, estaba confundido, consternado por lo que acababa de descubrir, cuando apareció en ese bosque ciertamente tenía un mal presentimiento, nada le era familiar, cuando llegó a aquella aldea y salvó a aquella chica pudo ver miedo en la mirada de varios aldeanos, cuando aquella mujer pidió su ayuda para con la más joven lo hizo con sumo respeto y eso hasta un punto lo desconcertó, cuando llegaron a su destino la señora le había agradecido, una vez más le había llamado demonio. Esta vez no se quedó callado y cuestionó el hecho de que lo llamaran así, después de tantas explicaciones el comprendió, Sí, eso es en lo que se había convertido, en un demonio, Sasuke no supo cómo sobrellevar aquello porque ahora había algo que le molestaba en gran manera, palideció, apresurado les pregunto a ambas en qué lugar se encontraba, nada fuera de lo normal, pero esa información no le sirvió para saber dónde estaba y una cosa llevo a la otra, ninguna de ellas supo responder donde se encontraban las naciones ninja, eso hizo que pusiera el rostro serio, no le gustaba esto en lo absoluto.

Dejo la habitación donde se encontraban las féminas, observo sus rasgos muchas veces, todos los cambios que había tenido, repaso la información obtenida una y otra vez, se pasó horas ensimismado, pensando, este mundo, sus habitantes, la perdida de sus poderes oculares, al final llegó a la conclusión de que ya no se encontraba en las naciones elementales, sabía que existían muchas otras dimensiones como las de Kaguya, pero como termino aquí y lo más importante con qué propósito, esperaba que nadie tuviera que ver en ello, pero en este momento lo más importante era tratar de averiguar una forma para volver a donde pertenecía, algo le decía que alguien tuvo que ver con esto, entro de nueva cuenta a la habitación, no sabía si ellas podían ayudarlo, pero tal vez hubiera algo que le serviría, ya que no conocía a nadie más en este mundo, después de tantas explicaciones de parte del demonio, aquellas mujeres se sorprendieron, se debatían internamente si aquello podía ser verdad, y después de una larga conversación no obtuvo nada que le sirviera, aunque en ese momento Rin había mencionado que una mujer haba viajado a esta época desde un futuro lejano, aproximadamente de 500 años en el futuro, la mayor de ellas se quedó estupefacta, Sasuke pensó que aquella mujer podría ayudarlo de alguna manera, lo que llevo a que ambos se convirtieran en compañeras de viaje y ahí estaba, a su lado venia la chica de cabello azabache, esta tarareaba una canción ajena a todas sus preocupaciones.

\- Sasuke-sama mire´ es un rio – canturreó alegre la chica y corrió hacia ese lugar

\- Espera – La chica no le escucho, así que no tuvo más opción que seguirla, cuando llegó, esta le brindo una sonrisa de lo más pura que hubiese visto en su vida y muy dentro de sí le hizo desear proteger esa inocencia innata que poseía esa chica.

\- Hace mucho calor

\- Hmnp – Ese monosílabo hizo que Rin lo mirara detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Porque de repente le miraba de esa forma.

\- Sesshoumaru-sama solía decir eso también

-¿Sesshoumaru?

\- Si, él es un demonio.

\- No se supone que los humanos le temen a los youkais.

\- El cuido de mi desde aquella vez – Rememoro la primera vez que le conoció – Me salvo muchas veces y el señor Jaken también, aunque muchas veces decía que era una niña tonta y un estorbo, pero él también se preocupaba por mí.

\- Ya, así que te lo recuerdo – Sasuke se preguntó cómo es que aquello sucedió, ¿no le habían dicho que los demonios y humanos se odiaban en cierta forma?

\- Sesshoumaru- sama es muy diferente en apariencia, lo único parecido seria el flequillo de su cabello – Se acercó más a el – ¿Porque tu cabello es de dos colores? – Pregunto Rin con toda la inocencia del mundo.

\- No lo sé, tal vez es un rasgo por el hecho de ser un demo… - Interrumpió su frase, algo se acercaba, al aire se sintió pesado – Rin, detrás de mí – Tomo la espada que consiguió en aquella aldea. La chica obedeció su pedido algo asustada.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor, estaban en un bosque, pero de una cosa estaba seguro eran demonios los que los acechaban, hasta este punto había aprendido a diferenciar el olor, maldijo su suerte, el aun no dominaba por completo ese cuerpo, y todo se complicaba dado que ahora tenía que cuidar a la chica de cabello azabache.

Sus depredadores salieron al fin, eran 5, para mala fortuna de Rin eran lobos negros, eso solo le traía malos recuerdos, así que se acercó un poco más a Sasuke. Esas bestias gruñían y mostraban los colmillos, eran mucho más grandes de lo normal, mucho más grandes que ellos, dispuestos a despedazarlos. De un momento a otro los lobos corrieron hacia ellos, Sasuke fue más rápido y le propino una patada a uno de los lobos, por alguna razón parecía que él era su único objetivo, no atacaron a Rin, así que se alejó para que la pelinegra no saliera herida. Los cinco se abalanzaron contra su adversario, esquivarlos era difícil, pero no imposible.

Hizo una voltereta cayendo de pie en el suelo, sus garras crecieron, gruño al sentirse amenazado. Uno de los lobos corrió hacia él, pero debido a lo grande que era, Sasuke se deslizo a su lado y enterró la espada en el cuerpo de su adversario, este hizo un sonido típico de esas criaturas y cayó al suelo.

-Uno menos – Desenterró su espada, los otros cuatro afilaron sus miradas, dispuestos a atacar.

Otra vez se enfrascaron en la batalla, Sasuke siguió luchando contra los lobos, su olfato y su sentido de la audición le eran especialmente importantes al momento de luchar, pero tenía que acabar ya con esto. Sin más cuando uno de ellos corrió, el rápidamente salto hacia arriba y procuro quedarse encime de este, cosa que logro, sin perder el tiempo enterró su espada en la nuca de este lobo, dos de ellos saltaron hacia él, aprovecho aquello y con sus garras rebano el cuello de uno, al otro trato de esquivarlo rápidamente pero le dieron, haciendo que volara metros atrás, no pudo detener su trayectoria y se golpeó contra el árbol, este se resquebrajo, eso no le causó daño, pero las garras del lobo si, su pierna estaba rasgada, y de su abdomen salían borbotones de sangre, rayos eso le impediría moverse, volteo hacia la chica que lo miraba preocupada, hizo el ademan de dar un paso.

\- ¡No te acerques! – Advirtió, su vista se nublo un poco, pero eso llamo la atención de uno de los lobos, que volteo la mirada hacia la chica – A donde estas mirando, su objetivo soy yo – Trato de llamar la atención de este, uno lo ataco y al mismo tiempo el último fue hacia Rin, Sucedió en cámara lenta, apenas y esquivo a uno y se movió lo más rápido posible.

\- Mierda – Menciono, no llegaría tiempo.

Al ver que aquello, Rin se paralizo, no sabía qué hacer, visualizo su muerte una vez más en las garras de un lobo, quiso gritar pero de sus labios no salió ningún sonido, cerró los ojos fuertemente, paso un tiempo y un impacto contra su cuerpo llego, haciendo que volara metros atrás, obtuvo alguno raspones, abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con aquella escena, el lobo había mordido a Sasuke en el hombro, este por su parte tenia sangre en la comisura de sus labios, no supo como pero en un último intento el Uchiha clavo las garras de su mano libre en el lobo, en ese momento surgieron rayos de un color azulado cubriendo por completo al demonio lobo, se quejó de dolor y desprendió sus colmillos de Sasuke y cayó al suelo abatido.

Por su parte Sasuke se paró, quiso tomar su espada que se encontraba a un metro de él, todavía quedaba uno, pero su vista se nublaba por completo, dio unos pasos y cayó de rodillas al suelo, todos sus sentidos estaban entumidos, trato de forzar a su vista, la chica corrió hacia el desesperada.

\- ¡Sasuke – sama! - Grito Rin y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, vio como el último lobo se acercaba a su compañero lentamente, no lo pensó, simplemente corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se colocó en el medio de ambos, tal como lo había hecho con Kagome aquella vez, tomo la espada a sus pies empuñándola con las dos manos.

La herida en su hombro y abdomen era muy grande, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, vio los labios de Rin moverse, como si gritara desesperadamente, mas no la oyó, sus parpados se cerrarían en cualquier momento, pero esa chica se interpuso entre el ultimo lobo y el.

\- ¡Quita de en medio! – Vocifero con lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas, empero Rin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente, negándose a obedecer.

-Vete – Menciono Rin, el lobo la miro y mostro los colmillos aún más - ¡No te acerques! – Amenazo la azabache con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro, el lobo se lanzó a toda velocidad, pero entonces algo ocurrió, Las manos de Rin se encendieron de un color rosado y blanquecino, canalizo su reiki en la espada, algo imposible para alguien que apenas despertaba sus poderes de sacerdotisa, la espada emitía rayos de energía sagrada, sucedió en un instante, ambos arremetieron contra el otro, un pequeño milagro y Rin salió victoriosa mientras el youkai desaparecía al haber sido purificado. Lo último que vio Sasuke fue que aquel demonio desaparecía, no pudo evitar el alivio que sentía y cayó en la inconciencia.

CONTINUARA…

Realmente no soy buena con las batallas, espero que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y bueno dejen comentarios, me motivan bastante.


End file.
